Secrets
by sammywammy1120
Summary: One horrible night changed Brittany's life forever. With the help of friends, family and most of all Santana she learns live and love again but five years later she gets the shock of her life. Will this new unexpected surprise change everything new she's built?
1. Intro

Her eyes shoot open when she hears the loud thud. Afraid to move she lays still in bed as that thud turns into a constant banging that's getting louder and louder. She realizes it's coming from her front door and she reaches under her bed and grabs the baseball bat she left underneath there. At the time she thought she was being ridiculous for leaving one there but now at this very moment she was glad that she did.

The banging continues and she takes a quick glance over at her clock. When she sees the time whatever fear she had disappears and it's now replaced with anger and annoyance. It's late and not even a little late where she can go back to sleep. It's a lot late. She's still tired from her previous work shift and knows she'll have to get up in a few and repeat it again. She doesn't have time for this and she doesn't want to make time for this.

Mumbling a few curse words under her breath she gets up and out of bed. Holding the baseball bat tight in her hands she makes her way to the front door. The logical side of her brain is saying call the cops and wait for them to come but her stubborn annoyed side is saying see who's at the door and beat the shit out of them for waking you up.

The banging seems to have gotten softer and by the time she reaches the door it has completely stopped. She looks in the peep hole of her door and sees a small figure curled up in a ball with their head in between their knees on the floor. "I'm not falling for this trick" She says out loud. She's seen way too many horror movies to know this could be a trap. Just a way for the killer or kidnapper to lure the victim out but when the figure looks up the bat instantly falls from her hands.

"Brittany?" The name comes out as a question. She quickly starts to unlock the door and swings it open in a rush. The blond staggers to her feet. Her clothes or what clothes she does have on are ripped. She's barefooted and her feet are black from walking on the pavement outside. She's battered and bruised all over her body. Her right eye is black and blue and swollen shut. Her lip, her perfect pink lip is split open and gushing blood.

"Brittany" This time her name comes out as a choked back sob, full of heartache and disbelief. This isn't real. What she's seeing isn't real. No one on this earth is evil enough to do this to Brittany. Not her Brittany. She doesn't know it but she's crying. Tears are pouring out of her eyes as she sees the women she'll forever love despite the fact that she picked someone else over her, completely destroyed in front of her.

"San" Brittany finally cries out as she rushes into Santana's arms where she holds her tight. So many questions are circling Santana's mind but she knows all Brittany needs right now is to be held, to feel safe. So that's what she does. She holds her while she cries in her arms. She holds her until the sun starts coming up and that's when she brings the two of them inside the house.


	2. Chapter One

Santana quickly closes the door and locks it shut. As she turns around she sees Brittany sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. A rush a pain shoots directly into her heart and she can feel herself build up with rage. Santana wanted answers because this person on her couch wasn't her Brittany. Her Brittany used to be able to come into a room and light it up with sunshine. Her carefree high spirit self was enough to make anyone smile but right now all Santana can see is a scared little girl with a big dark cloud above her head and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Britt sweetie, what happened?" Santana asks as she takes a seat next to the blond, handing her the blanket that was folded on the backside of the couch. Brittany takes the blanket, wraps herself in it and frowns.

"You don't want to know San, you don't want to know" Brittany's voice is soft and sad. Santana swallow the lump of sadness and anger in her throat. Whatever happened to Brittany has totally changed her. She doesn't even talk the same.

"I do. I want to know everything" Brittany sighs and shakes her head no.

"Can you please just call the cops"

"I will after you tell me what happened"

"San please" Brittany begs.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"I told you, you don't want to know. It's better if you don't" Santana clenches her teeth together and doesn't say another word as she gets up and goes searching for her phone. When she finds it she comes back and takes her seat next to Brittany again. "Please don't be mad. I just...if I tell you everything... I know you; you won't stop looking for them"

"Them? There was more than one?" Santana questions her.

"Please just call the cops" There's fire in Santana's eyes but it's not because of Brittany. It's because of the situation. As frustrated as Santana is she dials 9-1-1. "I'll tell you just not right now" Brittany adds just before the operator come on the line.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"Hi...umm...my friend she was attacked. We need the police to come to 1114 Parkview Drive right away"

"Is she hurt?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"I just told you she was attacked what do you think?"

"Ma'am I'm just trying to get information from you. Attacked can be a variety of things. We are sending a cop car over now"

"She's hurt" Santana adds as she looks over at Brittany.

"Do we need to send an ambulance?"

"I just told you she's hurt!" Santana yells into the phone.

"Ma'am please stay calm. There's no need to yell"

"Well if you would listen to what I'm saying and stop asking stupid questions I wouldn't have to yell"

"San" Brittany softly warns.

"Ma'am is there attacker still there with you?"

"No"

"Was anyone else attacked? Do you know who did it?"

"All I know is she was attacked and she came to my house right after. She won't tell me anything else so I don't know anything else" Santana explains to the operator.

"Is your friend able to come to the phone?" Santana covers the phone with her hand.

"They want to talk to you" She tells Brittany but Brittany shakes her head no.

"She doesn't want to talk" Santana tells the operator.

"That's okay. Do…"

"They're here" Santana announces before the operator could finish her sentence. Without thinking she ends the call and gets up from the couch and heads to the door. Just as she opens it two Officers approach her.

"We had a 9-1-1 call?"

"Yeah my friend, she's sitting on the couch, she was attacked" Santana moves out of the way letting both Officers inside.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Officer Witten and this is Officer Harding. Can you tell us what happened?" Brittany nods her head yes and then looks over at Santana.

"San, can you wait outside"

"You got to be fucking kidding me right now" Santana says shocked. Is Brittany really making her wait outside? "You're really going to make me wait outside?"

"Please San" Brittany begs. "Just wait outside for now, I told you I'll tell you what happened just not right now"

"Ma'am lets step outside and give the lady some privacy" Officer Witten says as he places his hand on Santana's back. She quickly throws his hand off of her.

"Don't fuckin touch me. I can walk out of MY house on MY own" She says as she storms outside.

"I'll go try and calm her down" Officer Witten says.

"She's going to curse a lot in Spanish" Brittany tells the officer. "She does that when she's mad" He gives her a small smile before walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"Ma'am..."

"Brittany. My name is Brittany"

"Okay Brittany. Could you tell me what happened?" Officer Harding asks as she takes her pad of paper and pen out. Just as Brittany's about to open her mouth to speak there's a small knock at the door. It opens reviling a paramedic.

"Hi, I'm Josh. I'm the paramedic. I was sent inside to check on a woman"

"Is it okay that he comes in Brittany?" Brittany nods her head yes. "Just wait right there Josh. I need to hear what she has to say first" Josh nods his head as he comes in with his small red bag and stands off to the side.

"Okay so Brittany can you tell me what happened?" Officer Harding asks once again.

"I'm going to give you the short story because I know I'll probably have to make a full statement later and I don't want to keep repeating this night over and over"

"That's understandable and perfectly fine with me. I just need the basic information anyways. So let's start with who was with you tonight, were you alone?" Brittany takes a deep breath and then spends the next five minutes giving her story to Officer Harding. Once Officer Harding finishes writing everything down she opens the front door calling Officer Witten over and Santana quickly follows as well.

"We have a 10-93 with a possible 10-54" Officer Harding tells him. Santana looks at both the officers with curious eyes. She doesn't know what those codes means but from the looks on both Officers faces she knows it can't be good.

"Did you call it in?"

"Calling it in now" Officer Harding says as she hits her walkie talkie on her shoulder. "We have a 10-93 with a possible 10-54 at 603 Pine Ave. That's 603 Pine Ave. requesting additional backup"

"10-4 we are sending additional units over now" A voice on the other side says making Santana even more confused. She quickly rushes back into the house where Josh is attending to Brittany's injuries.

"You're going to need stitches for this lip" The Josh tells Brittany. "And an X-Ray for your eye to make sure your facial bone isn't broken. As for the..."

"I know. I'll go in for it later" Brittany quickly says as she cuts him off from finishing his sentence when she sees that Santana is standing behind him. Josh gets up and notices Santana.

"Oh hi, you're the woman that was yelling those Spanish words in the front yard earlier huh? I saw and heard you as I was coming in" Santana glares at him. "Oookay umm...well your friend here need to go to the hospital and get checked out as soon as possible. She doesn't want to be taken in by ambulance so you're going to have to take her"

"Stating the obvious" Santana snaps at the Josh.

"San, be nice" Brittany says with a sigh.

"No it's alright. Given the situation I'd be pretty pissed too" Josh gathers all his stuff and makes his way to the door. "Get to the hospital as soon as possible Brittany"

"I will" Josh walks out the door just as Officer Harding and Witten come back in.

"The house was clear. No one was there" Officer Harding tells Brittany and Santana can see her sigh in relief which only confuses her more.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Everyone looks over at Santana who is standing there looking extremely confused.

"Sam" Is all Brittany says. Santana looks at her and then her eyebrows narrow in, in anger.

"Sam did this? Santana practically growls. "Sam did this?" Her words are spoken so tight that even the Officers take a step back in fear. "That stupid... no good, chap stick eating..."

"He didn't do it" Brittany sighs. "But he was there"

"I don't understand. He was there and still let all this happen to you?"

"Ladies I really hate to interrupt but we need Brittany to come down to the station to make an official report" Officer Harding announces. "From there she'll be escorted to the hospital for a full evaluation"

"I want to know Brittany" Santana demands completely ignore the Officers that are in the room with them. "I want to know now"

"I know you do San" Brittany tells her sadly. "And I told you I would tell you just not right now. When we get to the station and I make my statement you can hear it all then okay? But you have to promise me something"

"Anything"

"You have to promise me you won't look at me any differently and you have to promise you won't go looking for whoever did this"

"Brittany..."

"Just promise me"

"I promise"


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: I changed the title from We Can Learn To Love Again to Secrets. My other title just didn't fit with the story. Sorry for the change.**

**WARNING:**** This next chapter has graphic context and mentions rape. If you're against reading anything like that I suggest you skip this chapter. The story will mention rape a few more times but it won't be like this chapter.**

* * *

"This place really is like the movies" Santana says as she walks around the interrogation room at the police station. "Small and ugly" She walks over to the double sided mirror and looks into it. "I know you're watching us" Santana says and then looks over at Brittany who's just looking at her. "I always wanted to do that" Brittany turns away making Santana sigh. "You know you don't have to do this now"

"I do" Brittany answers softly. Santana pulls out the chair that's next to Brittany and takes a seat next to her.

"No you don't. I can tell them you want to rest and we can come back later and do this"

"I have to do this now. Sam's missing and whatever I know could help the police find him"

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls" Officer Witten says as he and Officer Harding walk in the room. "And I'm sorry about putting you in here but it's the only place with the recording equipment" Both Officer Witten and Harding pull out the other chairs on the opposite side of the table from Santana and Brittany and takes their seats.

"Okay Ms. Pierce" Officer Harding begins.

"Call me Brittany"

"Okay Brittany" Officer Harding says with a smile but Brittany doesn't smile back. "I'm going to explain how this is going to work. I want to get you in and out of here as quickly as possible so you can get evaluated at the hospital and your friend here can take you home to rest" Brittany nods letting the Officer know she understands. "When you're ready I'm going to press this button right here and that will turn our equipment on. You'll see the light behind me turn red. Then both Officer Witten and I are going to ask you some questions about what happened and while you talk we'll be taking down some notes down as well. But if at any point you feel like you need a break just let us know and we will gladly stop everything and let you get some air. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah" Brittany says with a small head nod. "San"

"I'm not going anywhere" Santana crosses her arms over her chest. "You promised I would be able to hear everything so I'm staying put"

"I know but..."

"But nothing, I'm staying until it's over"

"I know just...let me hear you say it"

"Say what?" Santana asks Brittany with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"That you promise you won't look at me differently and that you won't go looking for whoever did this" Santana presses her lips together in frustration. Promising Brittany she wouldn't look at her differently was easy. Nothing in this world would ever make her care for her any less but not going after the scumbags that did this to her was another thing. Santana was all about revenge and to promise Brittany she wouldn't do anything frustrated her till no end. "Please San, promise me"

"I promise" Santana said while clenching her teeth tightly together.

"It's actually better if you let the Police handle all this Santana" Officer Harding adds.

"It's Ms. Lopez" Officer Harding glares a little at Santana.

"Okay let's get started" Officer Witten interjects before things got a little out of hand. "Brittany, are you ready?" Brittany nods her head yes. "Okay let's begin" Officer Witten presses the button which makes the red light behind him turn on. "Could you please state your name for the record?"

"My name is Brittany Pierce"

"Okay Ms. Pierce"

"Please call me Brittany"

"Okay Brittany in your own words could you please tell us what happened last night?" Brittany takes a deep breath before beginning.

"I was laying in bed watching TV"

"Around what time was that?" Officer Harding asks.

"It must have been around 10 or so because the news was still on" Officer Harding nods her head as she writes in her notebook.

"Okay please continue"

"I was just about to change the channel when I heard a loud crashing sound that came from downstairs. Sam was in the shower at the time but he must have heard the crash too because he came out from the bathroom and threw on whatever clothes he could find"

"Who's Sam?" Officer Witten asks.

"Sam's my...fiancé"

"FIANCE?" Santana shouts. "Since when?" Brittany lowers her head.

"Ms. Lopez" Officer Harding warns.

"Since two days ago. We hadn't told anyone yet. I was going to tell you. Please don't be mad" Brittany explains to Santana.

"I'm not mad"

"Ladies" Officer Witten interrupts. "Please continue Brittany. So your fiancé Sam was in the shower? Correct?"

"Yes but when the crash happened he came out. He told me to stay right where I was and then went to his nightstand and got his gun that he keeps there"

"Sam owns a gun?"

"Yes. He's had it since we finished College"

"Were you two High School or College sweethearts or both?" Officer Witten asks with a smile.

"What does that have to do with what happened?" Santana asks with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing, It was just a question" Officer Witten studies Santana for a second. "Do you know Sam Ms. Lopez?"

"We all went to High School together. So yes I know him" Santana answers as Officer Witten writes something in his notebook.

"And how long have you've been dating Sam Brittany?" Officer Witten asks.

"We starting dating my last year of College"

"Third year actually" Santana corrects.

"Santana you know that's not true" Santana shrugs while both Officer Witten and Harding give each other curious looks before turning their attention back to the girls.

"So Brittany how long have you been with Sam?" Officer Harding asks.

"Almost 5 years"

"6" Santana mumbles.

"Okay Brittany please continue, so Sam went to get his gun"

"Yes. He got his gun and told me he was going to go downstairs and if I heard gun shots or footsteps coming upstairs to hid and well that's what I did. I hid"

"So there were gun shots fired? About how many were there?"

"Yes about three or four. I heard them and got off the bed and hid in the closet. I curled in a ball and hid as far in the corner as I could and that's when I heard the footsteps come in my room followed by shuffling and then he said my name"

"Sam?" Officer Harding asks.

"No the guy, he said come out come out where ever you are Brittany"

"He knew your name?"

"Yes. Then he said he wouldn't hurt me as much if I just came out"

"Did you come out?"

"No. I was scared" Brittany's voice hitched a bit and that's when Santana took Brittany's hand into hers.

"So what happened next?"

"It's like he knew I was in closet because the next thing I know the door opened and he dragged me out by my hair and then picked me up and threw me on the bed"

"Did you see what this guy looked like?"

"He...he was tall and had brown eyes. He was dressed in all black and was wearing a black mask but that all I could see"

"Was he the only one?" Brittany shakes her head no.

"No. Two more guys dressed the same came in and had Sam tied up. They threw him on the bed with me and told me not to touch him. Then they kept asking Sam about a flash drive and where his secret safe was at but he kept telling them they had the wrong guy. I had no idea what they were talking about and that's when...when one of them backhanded both Sam and I" Santana tightens her grip on Brittany's hand causing her to look over at her.

"Brittany what does Sam do for a living?" Officer Harding asks.

"He's a camera man. He works on a daytime TV show" Both Officers write down a note in their books.

"A camera man huh. Okay go on what happened after one of the guys hits you?" Officer Harding continues to question.

"The same guy told me to get up. Sam told me not to move so when I didn't get up the guy back handed me again. Sam got up and charged him, that's when all three of them started beating him and I started crying for them to stop. I watched them beat Sam till he was spitting out blood" Brittany lowers her head, letting Santana's hand go. "Two of the guys picked Sam up and put him back on the bed next to me and then the guy that hit me told me once again to get up off the bed and so I did"

"Did he take you anywhere or did you stay in the room?"

"I stood in the room. He told me to get on my knees. I didn't want too but he started to raise his hand again so I dropped down" A single tear fell from Brittany's eye and Santana clenched her fists together. She knew where this was going. She knew what the bastard was going to make her do. "The two other guys got Sam and held him while the one that told me to get on my knees...he...he started to unbutton his pants. Sam yelled for them to stop that he would do whatever they wanted just as long as they didn't do or make me do anything"

"Did they stop?" Officer Harding asks.

"I guess" Brittany says with a shrug. "The guy told Sam he would give him one more chance to tell him where the flash dive was before he..." Brittany pauses.

"Before he what Brittany?" Officer Harding asks. Santana narrows her eyebrows at the Officer.

"What the fuck do you think? Are you really going to make her say it? You already know what that bastard was going to make her do"

"Ms. Lopez please calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Office Witten tells Santana calmly.

"I am calm" Santana tells the Officer.

"San" Brittany takes Santana's hand into hers again. "It's okay. Nothing happened"

"Nothing happened?" Officer Witten says as he looks over at Brittany.

"No. The guy told Sam he had one chance to tell him where the flash drive was before he...before he shoved his dick in my mouth but somehow Sam broke free from the two guys grip and came charging again at the guy and then yelled for me to run"

"Is that how you managed to escape and coming running to Ms. Lopez's house?" Brittany shakes her head no.

"No. There was a fourth guy" Brittany tells them as she lowers her head once again.

"A fourth guy?" Brittany nods her head yes.

"Yes but he wasn't dressed like the other guys though and he was shorter" She tells them as she lifts her head back up and looks at them.

"Do you remember what he looked like Brittany?" Officer Witten leans forward with his elbows on the table, lacing his hands together as he waits for Brittany's answer.

"He...had blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed really nice too kind of like a secret agent you see on TV"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He… pointed his gun in my face and told me to start walking downstairs and said if I yell he'll shoot me"

"That fuckin bastard" Santana mumbles and Brittany looks over to her and frowns.

"What happened next?"

"He took me to the guest room we have downstairs and..." Brittany pauses again. Santana squeezes Brittany's hand letting her know she's right here with her but Brittany makes no effort to look over at Santana. She couldn't. She couldn't look at anyone while she explained the next part so she fixed her attention on the red light behind the Officers. She took one last deep breath and then began to tell them what happened. "He raped me. He told me to lie down on the bed and open my legs. He said if I tried to stop him or closed my eyes at any point he'd kill me so I kept my eyes opened and didn't say a word. He made me watch him unzipped his pants and rub himself till he got hard. He made me watch as he spit in his hand and rubbed it on himself. He made me watch as he spit and rubbed it on me before he shoved himself inside me and proceeded to rape me until he was satisfied" The room went silent for a few minutes before Santana spoke out.

"Is she done? Can I please take her home now?" Brittany looks over at Santana and sees her mascara running down her face so she reaches over and wipes her tears away.

"Just a few more things Brittany, how did you get away?" Officer Harding asked.

"He let me go. He said I had two minutes to leave the room and get out of the house"

"Where were other guys and Sam? Did you hear them as you were leaving the house?"

"No. I honestly didn't think too much about anything when I left. I thought they had killed him so I just ran out the house and didn't stop till I got to Santana's house"

"That was quite a run"

"I was a runner in High School and College" Brittany explains.

"Can we go now?" Santana asks again.

"Brittany we'd like to thank you for being brave enough to tell us everything. Not a lot of people have the courage to do it and with this information we'll be doing a full investigation. Like we said no one was in the house when our Officers went over there so there's a possibility that Sam got away and is still alive"

"Can we go now?" Santana repeats once again and the Officers could see she's starting to lose her patience.

"Brittany may leave but we have a few questions for you Ms. Lopez" Officer Witten tells Santana.

"Do I have to do this now? Can't I come back?"

"The sooner we do this the better"

"Just do it now San. I'll wait outside for you. I need some air" Brittany tells Santana.

"Fine, I'll be out there as soon as I can" Santana watches as Brittany gets up and exits the room. She turns her attention back to the Officers and glares at them "What do you need to ask me?"

"Early, when Brittany mentioned Sam being her fiancé you were pretty shocked" Officer Witten begans to say.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"Brittany was real worried about you being mad about it. Why is that?" Santana shrugs.

"I don't' know, I guess it's because we said we would never keep things from each other so she thought that since she didn't tell me right away I would be mad at her. I still don't see the point in telling you all this"

"How long have you've known Brittany?" Officer Witten asks ignoring Santana's last comment.

"She's been my best friend since kindergarten"

"What about Sam?"

"I've known him since my second year of High School. He was a transfer student and the principal choose me to show him around"

"You were pretty defensive when I asked Brittany about Sam being her High School or College sweetheart" Officer Witten says changing the subject slightly. Santana sighs in frustration.

"Your point being?"

"Do you have some unresolved jealously there? Was Sam supposed to be your sweetheart and Brittany stole him from you?" Santana exhales.

"What? No. I've never once been attracted to Sam"

"I see. What about Brittany? Were you or are you attracted to her?" Officer Witten asks.

"Is that a serious question?"

"It is"

"And if I am or was? I don't see what my sexual orientation has to do with any of this"

"Doesn't have anything to do with this but let's say you were in love with Brittany but Sam came in and took her wouldn't you be a little mad, jealous maybe?" Santana stays quiet. "Is that what happened? Did Sam turn on his charm before you could tell Brittany you had feelings for her? Did he take her away from you?" Santana still doesn't say anything. "Ms. Lopez?"

"She was mine first. She was with me all the way till our third year in college but she choose him"

"Choose him?" Officer Witten asks.

"A lot of stuff happened during college but I asked her to choose him or me and she choose him"

"Where were you tonight Ms. Lopez?" Santana scrunched her face up in confusion and then realizes where the Officer was going with this.

"Look, the three of us have our shit but I wouldn't hurt the dumbass. That would be the same as hurting Brittany I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If you want to know if I'm still angry about her choosing him then my answer is no. I'm not angry anymore. Hurt? I probably always will be hurt but that was six years ago. I'm happy for Britt. She can marry Sam and have a million of his big mouth babies for all I care. If she's happy I'm happy. And to answer your question I was at home all night" Santana gets up from her chair. "I'm done. If you really want to grill me with questions about last night you can when I have my lawyer present but right now I'm done talking. All I want to do is take my friend to the hospital and then home so she can rest" Santana glares one more time at both Officers before she walks away and out the room.

"Feisty isn't she" Officer Witten says and Officer Harding laughs.

"Do you think she did it or has anything to do with it?" Officer Harding says.

"No I don't. But this Sam guy. Something is missing about him. We should investigate a little more into him" Officer Harding nods her head in agreement.


End file.
